Lightning Heart Base
by UsagiLovesDuochan
Summary: Duo asks Heero out for a date. Will Heero say yes? And what will happen then?


Title: Lightning Heart Base  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: The Twins [aka: Usagi-chan (usagilikesduochan@hotmail.com) and Helen (aomurasakiai@yahoo.com)]  
  
Warnings: little angst, humor, romance, sap, little OOC ^^  
  
Pairings: 1+2+1  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Description:   
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us (unfortunately), except the idea. Everyone is owned by Sunrise and Co.  
  
Archives:  
  
- http://gundam-wing-diaries.150m.com/gw/main_Updates.html (Deb's  
  
Page.)  
  
- http://mina2ryoga.topcities.com/ (Chibi Mina's and Ryouga's Page)  
  
- http://de.geocities.com/usagilikestakuchan/GW/yaoi/heeroxduofanfictions.html (Usagi-chan's Page)  
  
Notes: (Usagi: Well this fic is mostly done as a role-play game with Helen and I. We decided to try our luck with this in Sharon's dating contest; and now Helen will tell you something more. *g*)(Helen: *giggles* RPing with Usagi-chan is definitely a lot of fun. I haven't done this in such a long time, and now that Usagi-chan is addicted to it, we're both coming up with more and more fics. Just have to find the time to organize it into fic form. ^^ And; in RPing... things don't always go the way you plan... Please enjoy!!  
  
Our thanks goes to Sharon and Deb for the betareading! ^^  
  
"..." = Speaking  
  
#...# = Thinking  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hey Hilde, here I am!"  
  
Duo Maxwell arrived at the table at the cafe where Hilde Schbeiker already sat, waiting for him to join her.  
  
"*You*, are late!" the girl stated, failing to hide her grin.   
  
Duo grimaced.  
  
"Sorry, but I had a hell of time trying to make a good deal." he explained unpacking the box he brought with him.  
  
"But you got the material for a not-too-expensive price?" she asked him, although she already knew the answer.  
  
"'Course I did!" he answered making a victory sign, exactly as she had expected. Forgotten was the exhaustion of the discussions he had felt only minutes before.  
  
"By the way, how are the new workers?" Duo asked. "Any problems so far?"  
  
"Of course not." Hilde replied smirking. "If Howard finds out that you suspected him of engaging bad employees your head would probably end up a little shorter."  
  
She started to chuckle and Duo grinned. Suddenly, Hilde gave a yelp and started to search around in her pockets for something.  
  
"Oh damn! I nearly forgot!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo made a dumb face, and then, with a triumphant yell, the girl brought something out of her pockets that looked like tickets.  
  
"Howard gave me these." she explained, handing Duo one of the tickets.  
  
"'Lightning Heart Base'?" the longhaired boy read and started to chuckle. "What the *hell* is that?"  
  
"Yeah, Howard also said the name sounds cute." Hilde replied smiling. "But he told me that it's the greatest place for meeting and having fun. He got the tickets from a very happy customer. It opened not long ago and it has ice cream parlors, discos, restaurants, stores, cinemas etcetera. Howard said all the buildings are in a hall. Every wall is made of glass and decorated with light. It should look breathtaking; and the ceiling looks like the heavens at night with all it's stars. It's one of the most favorite places for people like us and a heaven for couples dating."  
  
Duo started to get nervous when Hilde mentioned 'couples'. "And... uhm... why did Howard give the tickets to you?"  
  
Hilde sighed. "I'd already realized that you didn't want to date me, although I hadn't lost all hope, but if you must know, he gave me the tickets because he said he is too old for something like this."  
  
"I see." the long haired boy replied looking uncomfortably at the girl, "I'm sorry Hilde, but I like us being best friends better. I..."  
  
"Baka, save your breath." Hilde interrupted him. "As I said before, I hadn't lost all hope, but I know there's someone else in your life, isn't there?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well, it's not difficult to see that you're always grinning like a lovesick idiot when you're around a well known "Mr, I-don't-like-showing-too-much-emotion." She sighed. "You'd think though, that because the war ended a while ago, and that you've been his best friend ever since, that surely he would have learned to smile and talk a bit more often by now. I already feared that he would come to be like you."  
  
Duo, although a little embarrassed about Hilde knowing, tried to overplay it with a pouting act.  
  
"You're so mean Hilde. And to think I thought about you as my best female friend; and for your information, he smiles often when we are alone. Not that much, but still more than he did half a year ago."  
  
Hilde chuckled and gave Duo a pat on the head.  
  
"It's nice to know that you think about me that way Duo." she said, smiling a little before becoming serious again. "Well, what will you do now? I have enough tickets so we can invite all our friends. You can use this meeting as an excuse to see him again."  
  
Duo shook his head and sighed. "No, that's not the way I want it. If the others are around us, I will not be able to tell him, and I am tired of hiding. Since the Eve War I haven't seen him that often and I miss him so much. I want to see him, to hear his voice and to touch him; I need to know if I stand a chance or not so I can move on with my life." He thought a moment before he continued. "I'll send an e-mail to our friends tonight except Heero. I will call him and ask if he is willing to be my date."  
  
He licked his lips nervously and tried turning his mind in other directions, such as eating his sandwich. The decision was made. He would invite all the friends he had met during the war to this new place on L2, and Heero he would ask personally and at last reveal the secret feelings he'd harbored for his best friend for so long now. He would find out once and for all if ever there could be a chance or not.   
  
He would do it! He could do it!  
  
***  
  
Duo was determined to tell Heero the truth, although it took him one whole day from the moment he had sent the invitations to the rest of his friends. But the night after he informed them about the meeting, he grabbed the phone with sweating hands and a fast beating heart he began dialing the number of his best friend. It was one that was imprinted well within his memory.  
  
The phone rang twice, and finally, the longhaired boy recognized the familiar voice he'd longed to hear for some time now.  
  
"Hello?" The vid-screen sprang to life, revealing blue eyes, half covered under rough, dark brown bangs.  
  
"Hey Heero! Guess who?" Duo was thankful that he had learned to keep his nervousness covered in form of a smile. Heero smirked. Something Duo saw him do only when they were alone.  
  
"Hi Duo. How have you been?"  
  
"Great, just great," answered the asked one. "Hilde and I both work at the salvage yard now. Howard gave us the one on L2 to run on our own. We are still in the beginning stages, but I think I am right when I say that it's going great. Wait one or two years and I think we'll be a very big company, well known all over the world and within the colonies."   
  
He chuckled and Heero gave him a smile. "Sounds like you're doing a good job with it."  
  
"Yes. I am." Duo nodded before he continued, struggling to find the right words. "Uhm... well by the way, I planned to go on a big trip in two days. Hilde gave me tickets. She got them from Howard."  
  
Suddenly Heero's face changed and he looked unexpectedly disappointed. "And just where *is* this big trip?" he asked in an unemotional voice.  
  
"Uhm... well it's a big place on L2 Hilde told me about. It's new and a great place, with restaurants, ice cream parlors, discos and so on.  
  
"I see." was Heero's short and distant answer.  
  
Duo blinked, a little bewildered. "Huh? This doesn't sound very enthusiastic." he stated while sighing deeply.   
  
Heero just shrugged his shoulders. "So I assume you are going? Have fun!"  
  
Now Duo was really alarmed. "Uhm... Heero?" he started, unsure. "Is there something I don't know? I mean, I know you are not the type to be that interested... well, maybe, but... you sound and also look so, disappointed. How come?  
  
Heero's face went blank and he needed a while to give his answer. "Nothing. Quatre called me a while ago, that's all."  
  
Duo only needed a minute to assume what was going on. His face changed from confused to knowing. "Oh...! Let me guess. He... uhm told you about the invitations?"  
  
Heero remained silent, but he nodded slightly. This was answer enough for Duo. He lowered his head so that he didn't have to look at Heero while he started to talk again.  
  
"Uhm well... Heero there is... something I didn't tell the others in their invitation." he sighed. "Hilde told me... well this place is a very well known and most liked dating place."  
  
Duo didn't think that Heero's face could have looked any colder, but it did.  
  
"Don't worry Duo. I'm sure you can easily get a date for it. Why not ask Hilde?"  
  
"Heero, that's not what I wanted to tell you!" Duo dived his hand through his hair and sighed. "I didn't send you an invitation because, I wanted to ask you personally.... because I... I like... like... likeyouverymuch and...." He stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. "Would you... would.... WOULDYOUGOONDATEWITHME?"  
  
Duo went red as soon as the quickly spoken words had left his mouth. The first answer he got was the cracking sound of the phone slipping from Heero's hands to the ground. He picked it up quickly and stepped closer to the vid-screen, eyes growing wide in disbelief.  
  
"W... what are you saying Duo?" his question came out nervously.  
  
"I..." Duo stuttered. "Uhm well you heard right and... it's ok if you don't want to but... still it would be great if you would come to see the others. You don't have to date... me," he whispered the last word before he continued louder again. "Just, just come to say *hello* to the others... maybe. After all you were the first one I wanted to invite but... yeah I wanted to tell you personally, not through a piece of paper."  
  
Heero looked at Duo in pure disbelief. "I... I was? You... wanted to invite me first?"  
  
Duo looked up with cheeks still burning red and answered softly. "Sure you were. After all you *are* my best friend, remember? I wouldn't stop my best friend from having fun with all of us. But I... I just hoped that maybe, there may have been a *more than best friends*. This is why..."  
  
He didn't continue, but watched with much fascination as Heero started to blush too. "More than best friends?" the shorthaired boy whispered looking away, suddenly feeling very shy while his cheeks became even redder.  
  
"Uhm... Heero?" Duo blinked in disbelief when he saw Heero turn so red. Heero didn't dare look at the vid screen now, but there was a small, shy smile obvious on his face.  
  
"I'll go with you Duo... if you... still want me to go with you?" he answered. His reply sounded really happy to the longhaired pilot, who couldn't really believe his luck.  
  
"You.... you will?" he yelled in happiness. "Oh my god, you will, you will. Heero will go on date with me!" Duo started to dance around in excitement. "I can't believe it. Please if this is a dream; don't wake me ever up again. I..."  
  
It was then he noticed that he was still speaking with Heero and that he could hear and see everything. His happy glowing face changed to embarrassment and he went deep red, but Heero just smiled more.  
  
"I think... this is better than a dream." he stated and blushed harder. Duo just coughed and tried to calm down again.  
  
"Weeeell..." the longhaired boy then started, "what you may not know is, that I wrote 10 pm on the invitations. We all would meet at the entrance but... I also told everyone whoever wants to have some free time there before we meet, that they can still come earlier. So, I would like it if *we* could meet at 8 pm."  
  
He sent Heero a wide excited smile. Heero just nodded and returned the smile. "That sounds great."  
  
"Cool! Then we'll see each other in two days!" Duo stated. "Oh, and before I forget, you should wear something not too... uhm normal. I mean no tank top and just jeans." he chuckled while thinking of Heero's favorite clothes he had worn during the Eve war that they had had to fight. "The clothes are expected to be a little more... well disco like... party like. Just not in the direction of a 'Relena Party-dress'."  
  
He grinned and Heero couldn't resist a chuckle. He knew that all the parties Relena had ever given, were very formal and so it was expected from the guest to come in their best clothes.   
  
"Ok Duo," he answered with a light grin before he became serious again. He hesitated a little before he said. "And thanks for... askingmeout."  
  
The sentence was followed by another blush. Duo really felt like he was in a dream. He'd never, ever, seen Heero blush so much before. Hell he'd *NEVER* seen Heero blush *before* he'd made this call. And then Heero thanked him and a warm feeling started to spread out all over his whole body. He smiled warmly back to his 'date-in-two-days'.  
  
"I am... just so happy you agreed. Damn Heero you have no idea how afraid I was then calling you."  
  
"Well... I would have never expected that Duo." Heero replied touched.  
  
"I could tell." Duo said with a snicker. "We didn't see each other for a while and... well let's say I tried to hide my feelings from you because..." He was cut off abruptly when they both heard a ringing in the background, which came obviously from Duo's doorbell. "Oh damn I have to go! Someone is at the door, I think it's Hilde. We wanted to speak about a problem at work. So see ya in two days. Ah and I will send you an email tonight with the address and the directions how to find it."  
  
"Ok Duo, I'll see you then." Heero replied patiently. "Sayonara!"  
  
The ringing was heard again.  
  
"Damn Hilde I am coming, just wait a minute!" Duo yelled and sighed. Then he put his attention back on Heero. "I think she will have my head now for letting her wait so long. So, see ya then, bye!  
  
"Goodbye Duo!" Heero hung up and sighed but with a smile on his lips.  
  
***  
  
Two days could be a very long time when you have to wait for something really special to arrive. Both Duo and Heero were feeling that way and had to handle it on their own.  
  
Digging through his closet, Heero pulled out everything that wasn't his ubiquitous[N1] green tank top or spandex. He sat down heavily on his bed, looking at the few choice shirts and pants that would pass as being 'date clothing'. Picking up one of each, he juxtaposed[N2] through different combinations for the next hour.  
  
'No no... This shirt is too thin... When did I get this?! My god, the colors are horrible! Cannot wear this... ever! This looks ok... but so baggy. Do I have a belt? Damn. Wrinkles wouldn't look nice... Where is that iron? ... You know what? Never mind that. Too much hassle.... This? No this? No...'  
  
"Ugh!" Heero threw his clothing onto the bed in frustration. "I never worried about what to wear before! Why now?"  
  
'Because you want to impress Duo and not feel like a fool'. His mind helpfully supplied. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Guess... I'll have to go get something new..." Taking one last look at his messy bed, he grabbed his keys and headed to the nearest mall.  
  
Just one day left.  
  
***  
  
Duo on the other hand, was restless, and if Hilde hadn't kept him busy at work with hands that weren't idle, he would have gone crazy, he thought.  
  
But although he secretly was thankful to Hilde for kicking his ass so often, he still winced loudly then the girl stormed into his office on the second day after the call with Heero. In her hands were more papers than he ever thought she could carry.  
  
"Hilde; Oh no! Not *more* of this crap!" Duo said, obviously disappointed. "And every five minutes you are checking on me to see if I'm doing my work. It's not nice *not* to trust a friend."  
  
Hilde smirked evilly and put the papers down on Duo's desk. "If I wasn't so 'nice' as to look after you, you would sit here in the office the whole day and dream about a certain date you have tonight. Should I tell the others that I have a lazy partner who daydreams all day long and lets me do my work and his, if they ask me about work tonight?"  
  
Duo looked embarrassed and shook his head forcefully.  
  
"Well then Duo, the best way to get time to move faster, is to keep yourself busy, believe me, if you sit around here and wait for the night to come, then it wouldn't have the desired result you wish for."  
  
Duo sighed defeated. "Well, you are right Hilde, but still I can't wait for tonight."  
  
The girl smiled as she looked into the excited face of the boy. "Don't get impatient, Duo. You will see him soon enough; and after waiting such a long time for a date with him, these next few hours won't be that hard after all, ne?"  
  
Duo nodded, a small smile on his face. "You are a really good friend, Hilde." he said as he quickly got back to work on the papers the girl had brought him. His good friend just shook her head in amusement and left the room.  
  
Only a few hours more.  
  
***  
  
It had been one hell of a wait, but now the time had come. Time for the date!  
  
Duo waited nervously at the entrance of 'Lightning Heart Base' for his date to arrive. Every minute or so he would turn and look into one of the windows which surrounded the whole amusement area.  
  
The longhaired boy had done his best to look as great as he could. His hair had been let down for tonight, not braided as normal. He had bounded some of his side hair to the back into a little plait of hair. The rest hung lazily over his shoulders, down to his waist.  
  
Duo had used very little make up, just a bit for his eyes. His eyelashes were colored black, to enhance his deep amethyst eyes even more.  
  
His clothes were all dark; his favorite color after all. A short top, that fell short, sitting just above his navel. His pants were black too and made from leather. They were tight, which really gave the observer, if glancing from behind, a pretty good imagination about the curves of his ass. Over the top of all of this was a long, black overcoat, also leather, which he wore open.  
  
Then he looked into the windows, which were like mirrors in the night, he just hoped he looked good enough for Heero's liking. He was sure, that he looked dressed enough to kill, but still, he didn't know what Heero would think; and even the occasional glancing into the windows couldn't ease his nervousness in the slightest.  
  
Suddenly a figure walked up behind the waiting boy.  
  
"Duo?" a shaky little voice said. "Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
Duo turned around immediately. "Hi Heero!" he replied a little nervously as he laid eyes for the first time of the evening on the Japanese boy. Heero looked just breathtaking in Duo's eyes. He didn't use any make up, but it wasn't necessary. Heero had natural long eyelashes and his cobalt blue eyes burned.  
  
It was then Heero took his first *real* look at Duo. Duo did the same, scanning the outfit of his date. His black jeans were so tight, that the long haired boy could easily see every curve of his friend's ass and the form of the wonderful long legs. Heero also wore a nice top in cobalt blue, the buttons going half way down the shirt. The first few buttons were left undone, revealing the delicious chest of the short haired boy, seemingly for teasing.  
  
Duo never noticed the faint blush on Heero's face that he'd gotten from seeing the braided beauty. He was too busy trying to remember how to breathe.  
  
"Y... You look... great!" Heero stuttered out the first compliment, blushing harder.  
  
This was all so new to him. Seeing Duo like this, feeling this strong heartbeat pounding in his chest; and all this blushing, just because he and Duo had a date. And yes, having this date was something he wished for since the end of the first war. Then slowly he realized that, maybe, he would survive and have a chance to experience a *normal* life, like a *normal* teenager.  
  
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when Duo replied with his response at last.  
  
"Th... thanks... and ditto! The braided boy started to smirk. "You know; I never thought of you as the teasing type Heero." And just to prove what kind of teasing he meant, Duo's tongue licked over his own lips in an overly, obvious way.  
  
Heero felt his heart beating faster and he looked away, turning red. Duo pretended as if he didn't see it, pulling two pieces of paper out of his pocket.  
  
"Well, here is your ticket Heero." he said as he handed him one of the tickets. "Shall we go now and see if this place really is such a great one for dating?"  
  
Heero reached out to take the ticket. Touching Duo's fingers accidentally, a spark shot through him and he swallowed hard, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. "A-Arigato," he stuttered out.  
  
Duo chuckled but couldn't hide becoming a little red in the face him self. "You are welcome Heero." was his reply as he suddenly took Heero's hand shyly and started to walk to the entrance. Heero followed Duo, and after only a moment's hesitation, Heero slowly interlaced their fingers together and walked a little closer.   
  
Duo blushed but kept on walking while giving Heero's hand a little squeeze. They arrived at the main entrance of 'Lightning Heart Base!; where stood two Security men who inspected their style of clothing very closely before one ordered, "Your tickets please!" Duo gave him his ticket and Heero followed the example of his date.  
  
The Security man took the tickets and smiled. "Ok you can enter! As you may know you can go into every disco, cinema or other entertainment hall without payment. Drinks are also free, but remember that restaurants and the parlor's are not. And now, we hope you will have fun!"  
  
Heero nodded and added a quiet "Thank you."   
  
Duo couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, thanks!" he then faced Heero with excitement while they passed through the main entrance. "Ok, what do you want to do first? I talked with Quatre yesterday and I think we will go bowling and into the cinema's later where we'll meet our friends. By the way I haven't had anything to eat yet, and I heard that there is an absolutely gorgeous candle light dinner restaurant." He blushed and looked towards the ground a little shyly before he added, "Well only if you want to go that far on our first.... uhm, date."  
  
"Dinner sounds great... I haven't eaten yet either," Heero simply answered, which put Duo's mood on a higher level immediately.  
  
"Ok then let's go into the 'Lightning Heart Base' and see if we can find the restaurant."  
  
As they had talked, they had stopped in front of a very big set of double doors, which led into the true entertainment place. They entered through the doors and came out on the other side, which seemed to be abundant with shopping malls. There were buildings after buildings with big name-signs on the outside and nearly everything was built with glass. Light reflected itself everywhere, but in a way that didn't disturb the eyes. Streets led in every direction, some of them were really big ones like a main street. Others; were more like small paths.   
  
Music, mostly classical, was filling the air loud enough to be heard by everyone, but still not too loud to disturb the whole atmosphere.  
  
But above it all was the ceiling. The lights, which shone everywhere in the streets, were set up in such a way that it couldn't reach the very high ceiling; not that anybody would guess there was a ceiling at all. If the visitors didn't know better, they would have thought that they were in a place on earth without a ceiling. Stars shone from a deep blue night-sky, just the way it was on earth.  
  
Duo took a very long look around and held his breath. He was nearly speechless. "Wow!" was all he managed to get out.   
  
Heero looked around and smiled, impressed. "This place looks great!" he agreed.  
  
"So Hilde was right with what she told me. Light everywhere and the sky on the ceiling really looks like a clear night-sky on earth. This is great!" Duo was indeed very impressed and curious. He looked around a little more. "Hey this looks like a plan layout for all the entertainment places we are able to visit." He directed Heero's attention to a big poster, which hung on the wall of one of the first houses. "Let's see if there is also a list of the restaurants and where to find them."  
  
Heero took a short look over the list. "Anou... what is the name of the restaurant?" he asked the longhaired boy by his side. Duo grinned in triumph.  
  
"Already found it! 'Candlelight Dreams'! Man if you read most of the names they are all soooooo sappy," he snickered. "Well then, do you want to have a 'candlelight dream' Heero?"  
  
He offered his date an arm. Heero blushed hard again and his heartbeat sped up, but he managed to slip his arm around Duo shyly. Duo's answer was a sigh of contentment and together they started to walk in comfortable silence along the well-lit streets until they arrived at their destination.  
  
The restaurant was set in one of the higher buildings directly at the top. They had to use a lift and then the doors of the little cabin opened again, they were greeted by the view of a waitress standing at a very exclusive looking entrance.  
  
"Oh, a male couple." she chuckled when she saw them, but didn't look disgusted in any way. Instead she smiled and explained, "We haven't had this for a long time now. I fear most of the gay couples feel to masculine to come to a restaurant for a candle light dinner. So, do you want to make a reservation for later, or, would you like a table right now?"  
  
Duo blushed a little at her words. Heero didn't seem to hear what she had just asked, because he didn't react in any way. He just seemed to be staring at nowhere in particular, looking thoughtfull. "Well, we would like to have a table now, that's if there are still some free ones." Duo said, with a big smile.  
  
"Sure. If you would follow me!" the woman answered and turned around to lead the way. But she was stopped suddenly when Heero seemed to wake up from his thoughts and faced his date.  
  
"Duo. Go on without me first." he said. "I'll be right back!"  
  
Duo's face became a little confused.  
  
"Huh? Weeell okay..." he replied a little unsure. The waitress who heard Heero's request as well, smiled at Duo reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry I will show your friend to the table when he returns."  
  
The braided boy nodded, still a bit confused, but started to follow the waitress into the restaurant and looked around. It was a very spacious place with low, dim lights, a few small tables in semi-dark corners for privacy and other larger tables in the open, for many people to sit down at. Most tables were at the windows that looked out into the streets filled with lights. From up this high, the view of the play with the colors from the lights and signs below was even more delightful.  
  
The waitress led Duo to a nice little table in one of the dark corners by a window. "How about this one?" she asked. "It's for really romantic candle light dinners, but, we have also other tables if you don't want to be too intimate."  
  
Well..." he coughed a little. "I think... uhm, this one should be ok, shouldn't it?"  
  
Unsure of himself and what Heero, who wasn't there at the moment, would like better; he looked for help to the waitress. She grinned a little. "This is your first date?"  
  
He nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. But never lie! This was his motto.  
  
"Well then, I would say this table is perfect!" she stated. "It's not only romantic, but it's also quite secluded, away from other people, so you'll have much more privacy and won't have to be afraid about being uncomfortable. Just sit down and wait for your friend to return. When he comes back I'll bring you the menu cards. Oh and if you have any other requests, press this button beside the candle. We won't come if you don't call us. This way, we don't take the risk of disturbing an intimate moment."  
  
She grinned as Duo blushed over her last few words. But he couldn't resist letting a small snicker escape his lips.  
  
"Okay." he agreed as he sat down. "I think this is the right table. Thanks for the explanations!"  
  
"You're welcome! I'll be back when your friend arrives." the woman said and walked away.  
  
While Duo chose the table for their dinner, Heero ran out of the restaurant and towards a flower shop, which he had already noticed when they searched for the right way to 'Candlelight Dreams'. He entered the shop and a bell rang at the door.  
  
An elderly woman was busy sorting some flowers, but she stopped her work as soon as she heard the sound of the bell.  
  
"Greetings dearie." she said, placing a last bundle of flowers into a vase.  
  
Heero looked around. "Hello. Uh..." he started, just a little bit unsure. He had never ever done such a thing before and it made him nervous, just because it was for Duo.   
  
The elderly woman wiped her hands on a cloth. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.  
  
"I want to buy some flowers but..." he stopped and saw all the different flowers, "... but I can't choose."  
  
"Ah... I've seen your kind many times in my life." the woman replied in a knowing voice. She walked towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can guess you are on your first date and you want to impress this special person with whom you hope to spend your life with?"  
  
Heero, confronted by the fact so simple and clear, nodded whilst blushing.  
  
"Ah... one of the sweetest things. So come!" she smiled gently and pulled him towards the flowers. "Flowers can speak your feelings well for you if you choose the right ones. Now tell me, which one reminds you the most of your special person?"  
  
Heero looked around before he asked, "Why do you keep saying 'special person'? Don't you assume that it will be a girl?"  
  
The elderly woman closed her eyes and smiled. "Times change," she explained and opened her eyes again. "Love has grown into more than just 'a man and a woman' and it is not unusual for me to see young boys such as yourself buy flowers for their boyfriends, the same goes with young girls and their girlfriends. I'm very blessed to see them... all of them... so happy.  
  
The teen sighed and smiled. "Thank you," he simply said.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome. Now..." she gestured to the flowers.   
  
Heero thought calmly to himself he needed to weigh his choices carefully. #'Flowers can speak my feelings.......'#  
  
"I know!" he at last said and calmly pointed out a blue, violet, and red flower. The woman smiled and picked the best ones out. "How would you like me to wrap them?"  
  
Heero swallowed hard while thinking about his answer. "The blue and violet one on the sides with the red in the middle, please." he at last replied with a little blush.  
  
The woman smiled knowingly, while doing her work as instructed. In the end, she wrapped them up with a ribbon. "Here you are... uh..."   
  
"Heero." he helped her out. She smiled broadly.  
  
"Heero. Whoever it is, is very lucky to have you."  
  
The Japanese teen wasn't used to hearing something like this and he blushed again, but also a thankful smile came to his face.  
  
"How much?" he asked then he took the flowers from the elderly woman.  
  
"Not a cent!" she answered with a voice that would allow no 'buts'. "It is well worth seeing that smile on your face."  
  
Heero was surprised. "Thank you so much!" he smiled more, just for her, in the way Duo unknowingly had taught him for so long now. "I'll never forget your kindness."  
  
"Come back and visit sometime, Heero!" she offered him and he accepted.  
  
"I will; and I'll bring Duo to meet you."  
  
"I hope you will." the woman replied with a smile. Heero nodded.  
  
"I will!" He held the flowers close and left the little flower shop, heading back to the restaurant where Duo was still sitting at the table, waiting for him. He looked out of the dark window into the streets.  
  
"Where is Heero?" he asked him self, sighing. Every minute without him felt so disturbing and it made him even more nervous than he was before when he had waited for his date to arrive at their chosen meeting point.  
  
From his place the longhaired boy couldn't see when Heero stepped into the restaurant again with the flowers behind his back. But the waitress who had greeted them before, remembered him immediately.  
  
"Ah welcome back young man!" she chuckled then she saw Heero lifting a critical eyebrow, because in fact she wasn't much older than Duo or him self. "Come with me, I'll show you to the table your friend chose!"  
  
He nodded. "Thank you."  
  
She walked him over to the table where Duo sat, still looking out of the window.  
  
"There you go I've brought your friend back!" she declared smiling at the waiting boy who turned around. "If you want to order anything just call for us as I showed you."  
  
Heero watched the young woman leave before he returned his full attention back to his date. "Hi Duo..." he started as his heart once again began to beat faster and his whole body shifted nervously.  
  
"Heero." Duo just smiled, happy that his friend was back at last. "Well, sit down... Uhm, I hope you like the table I chose?"  
  
He looked a bit unsure, but the shorthaired boy seemed not to notice. Instead he turned pink and concentrated on his next move. "Uh... Duo..." he stuttered. "I.. um.. gotyousomethingthatIhopeyouwilllike!" He looked away briefly, bringing the flowers out from behind his back. The pink on his face looked suspiciously red now and Duo simply stared at the flowers with an open mouth.  
  
"Oh Heero this... this is so... so sweet of you!" the braided boy finally blurted out taking the flowers, his eyes glowing with happiness. "Three flowers, three different colors, huh?"  
  
He smiled and took a breath. Heero nodded and blushed even harder, looking at the floor.  
  
"Do... do the colors have a... meaning?" Duo went on asking.  
  
"H-Hai."  
  
"Then the red one is for...." the braided boy smiled a little, "Love?"  
  
Heero nodded again, his face still burning red.  
  
"Well... then, the blue and violet... What could be the meaning of these two colors?"  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, gazing directly into his eyes. The Japanese boy stared back into Duo's but didn't say anything.  
  
"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me and the nicest idea I've ever seen." Duo barely whispered.  
  
"I'm glad you like it...." Heero replied just as quietly as Duo.   
  
The braided boy couldn't resist now. The whole atmosphere seemed to scream for his actions. It felt so right to do this and he grabbed Heero's hand, pulling him slowly down till he was sitting onto the braided boy's lap. And all the time he couldn't keep his eyes from the cobalt ones, which were Heero's.  
  
"Heero," he started whispering. "I... I li... I lo..." Duo couldn't quite make his words known; instead he brought their lips together hesitantly. Heero barely got out a quiet and very lost "Duo... I..." before he leaned in closer and shut his eyes. He interlaced their fingers and ran the other hand up Duo's cheek and through his long, braided hair slowly.  
  
Duo's eyes were closed as well now and he pressed his lips more urgently against Heero's after he realized the acceptance. The arm of the Japanese boy's wound around Duo's neck and pressed closer into him, and he kissed back just as hard.  
  
The braided boy placed his hands around the waist of his date, so as to hold him onto his lap, pressing the precious body even closer. The Japanese boy freed his hand from around Duo's neck and reached down to where Duo's top ended, stroking the exposed flesh there. The contact elicited a little moan from Duo and he opened his lips inviting Heero's tongue to slip inside his mouth.  
  
The shorthaired boy licked the soft, wet insides of Duo's mouth and moaned deep into his throat. Soon Duo's tongue joined Heero's and they started a soft, slow dance together. Meanwhile, Heero's hand slipped upwards into Duo's top.  
  
This was the moment when Duo broke the kiss because he needed air. Catching his breath hard, he threw his head up. "Heero!" His lips formed the name and it came out, barely whisper. Suddenly a growling sound could be heard and it was obvious that it came from Duo.  
  
"Uuh, damn!" he cursed, a little embarrassed and Heero couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed the braided boy softly one more time.  
  
"We should eat ne?" he asked, sliding off his date's lap to sit down in his own chair.   
  
Duo sighed, a little disappointed. "Gomen, but I haven't eaten all day. Hell, I can't even remember when I ate last." He suddenly smirked. "But this was the best appetizer I've ever had. I think I've already decided on what *I* want for dessert." he grinned.   
  
Heero answered it with a smile and leaned a bit closer. "Oh really...? What could that be?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Weeeeeell, maybe something like this?" Duo replied, joining the game. He leaned closer himself and kissed Heero softly on his lips. Then he leaned back with a smirk on his face.   
  
Heero simply smirked back. "That seems like a *very* small piece of dessert." he stated and Duo chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Heero!" he said, grinning, before continuing quietly and a little more seriously. "I already like every minute of this date. I think in the end I will just love it. I am.... so happy.... so, so happy you agreed to date me." A smile of pure happiness showed on his face, but another growl disturbed the peace of the moment again.  
  
"I'm glad that you decided to ask me out." Heero replied, trying to stifle a chuckle. "But I think it's time to eat and satisfy your stomach."  
  
Duo nodded and picked up the menu card to take a look at it. There was silence for some time while he studied the card. Suddenly his head came up from the card and he faced his date.  
  
"Hey Heero, what about this pizza here?" he asked enthusiastically. "'Pizza for two - learn to share with enjoyment'." he snickered. "Where do they get all these crazy sentences?"  
  
Heero just shrugged in answer to the second question before answering the first one. "Let's try it, shall we?"  
  
"Sure thing." Duo replied and pulled the red button on the table. Not a minute later the waitress from before showed up with a pad of paper and a pen tucked behind her ear.  
  
"Ah, you two *finally* got hungry!" she stated with a snicker taking the pen from her ear. "What'll it be?"  
  
"Hey what do you mean by *finally*?" Duo blurted out blushing. "Maybe we just couldn't decide from all this wonderful sounding food."  
  
The Waitress started to laugh. "Sure, sure... whatever you say." she replied winking.  
  
"Well anyway," the braided boy changed the subject with an amused grin. "We chose the pizza for two, ne Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, we would like to try it."  
  
"Ah nice choice, so the pizza for two it is." the young woman said and wrote it down on her paper. "Anything to drink?"  
  
"Cola." Duo simply said with a grin.   
  
Heero chuckled a little; shaking his head before he replied, "Same please!"  
  
Duo looked at Heero in surprise. "I didn't know you liked the sweet drinks, Heero. I always thought you were the water drinking type.   
  
Heero smirked, listening to this. "Perhaps I got addicted to it because of you." he explained.  
  
"Because of me?" the braided boy blushed. "Uuuuh well...."  
  
"If not you...?" the Japanese boy leaned closer and smiled. "Who else?"  
  
Duo grinned back. "Don't know, *is* there anybody else I know who drinks Cola?" he put his hands on Heero's waist, leaning closer. The short haired boy smirked.  
  
"I don't know either. I hope not..." he gave Duo a soft kiss. The braided boy smiled and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.  
  
Suddenly the waitress showed up again and her chuckle brought the boys back to reality. "Well seems your first date is going great, isn't it?"  
  
Both asked ones opened their eyes again and sat back very formal at high speed while blushing deeply. This caused the waitress to chuckle more.  
  
"Don't worry, you are not the first couple I've seen kissing," she said trying to relax them a little. "Well anyway here are your drinks and your Pizza."  
  
"Th-thank you." Heero stammered as his cheeks still glowed light red.   
  
Duo had to take a little sip of his drink first before he could find his voice again. "Can we pay now, so we can leave whenever we feel like it?" he asked the waitress and dived for his money.  
  
"Oh of course you can," she said. "Let me go get the check and see how much you owe." She went off and returned a little while later. "Ok so that will be... 21 credits." she declared.  
  
"Wow, and I thought we we'd have to pay a million for dining in such a noble restaurant." Duo blurted out impressed. The waitress snickered.  
  
"Remember that you people already paid for the tickets. So the restaurants here can't be too expensive with their food."  
  
Duo nodded in understanding and went to give her the money, but Heero was faster.  
  
"Let me pay Duo!" he insisted, reaching for his wallet.  
  
"But Heero!" Duo started a weak protest, but the called one only smiled and handed the waitress the money. Then he placed his hand over Duo's.  
  
"Please?" he asked softly. "It's the least I can do since you asked me out."  
  
Duo sighed and smiled sweetly. "Thanks Hee-chan! This is so nice of you."  
  
"Here is your change." the waitress said as she returned the money back to the Japanese boy with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your meal *and* the rest of your stay in 'Lightning Heart Base'."  
  
"Thank you." Duo answered grinning and as the waitress left, he faced his date again lifting his Cola. "Well Heero, it's only Cola, not wine, but still it is nice to drink something, isn't it?" He smiled before continuing thoughtfully. "So to... to our date?"  
  
Heero chuckled and raised his Cola too. "To our date." he replied and the glasses met with a soft clinking sound. Duo drank a little and then turned his eyes to the pizza.  
  
"Well then, let's see if the pizza is worth your money." he declared and took his first bite. Moments later he was chewing happily, while Heero took a part of his own and bit into it. "Not bad..." he agreed and licked the sauce from his lips.   
  
Duo watched him work his tongue with fascination. "Hey Heero, you have something left there." he suddenly said and reached out his thumb to wipe the sauce away. But when he wanted to pull his hand away again, Heero grabbed onto his wrist to hold him there.  
  
"Must not let it go to waste..." the short haired boy smirked and then licked Duo's thumb clean. Duo reacted by taking the next part of the pizza and held it to Heero.  
  
"Well if we are doing things like this..." he said with a snicker.   
  
Heero smiled. "Well, it did say 'learn to share with enjoyment' so..." he ripped off a piece of the pizza with his teeth and leaned in closer, smirking.  
  
The long haired boy smirked back while watching his date chewing. "And, how is the pizza?"  
  
"Good... very good." Heero answered after he managed to swallow the bite he took.  
  
"Hm, let's see." Duo teased and took a bite for himself. "Yummy!" was all he was able to get out while chewing the pizza.  
  
Heero smiled, watching him. "I see that you're enjoying it as well."  
  
Duo answered by offering the piece of pizza to Heero again. "Well want another bite?" he asked and smirked evilly. "Before I decide to eat this wonderful pizza all alone." He suddenly turned the piece back and took a bite for himself.   
  
Heero blinked for a second in surprise but then he grabbed Duo's wrist and pulled the pizza back. "You need to learn to share!" he stated and took the next bite.  
  
"Do I?" the longhaired boy asked chuckling before taking another bite.  
  
"Yes you do. There is no enjoyment without sharing after all." The blue eyed one smirked and watched his date who acted thoughtfully now. He put the pizza down and leaned over.  
  
"Hm, let's see if you can prove that."  
  
Heero leaned closer as well and smiled. "What do you propose we share Duo?"  
  
Duo acted as if he had to think about this question. "Weeeell, let's see what we have." he then stated with a grin. "Wonderful tasting pizza or sweet inviting red lips. Well, well difficult decision."  
  
"How about I decide for you...?" Heero whispered. He leaned closer and kissed Duo softly on his lips.  
  
"Well, nice decision Heero." the longhaired boy declared with glancing eyes, "but still I think we can try to do both." He held out one side from the piece of pizza to Heero and started to eat for himself on the other side. Heero immediately started to eat the other side with the hint of surpressed snickers.  
  
"I think this will work." he stated before he concentrated on eating. They ate until there was just a very little piece left. Duo looked into Heero's eyes while taking the last bite and meeting with Heero's lips. Heero got a taste of the pizza and Duo at the same time. This new sensation caused him to moan a little. He then pulled away slightly to lick the sauce from Duo's lips before pushing his tongue into Duo's mouth. Duo shyly touched Heero's tongue and started to caress it with it's own. Their tongues danced together for a while which felt like a century for both of them. At last they had to pull away to take in a breath of air.  
  
"Well, I think we should quickly end this meal so we can fully pay our attentions to..." the long haired boy coughed and grinned. "More *important* things."  
  
Heero smiled slightly. "Good idea." And he picked up the last slice and took a bite.  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!" Duo complained as he looked at Heero and the last slice with a pleading-look. The blue-eyed boy chuckled and held out the half eaten piece towards Duo's mouth. Duo took a bite with a huge, content grin.   
  
Heero then finished up the last bit of the pizza, wiped his mouth, and stood up, holding out his hand towards Duo. "Shall we?" he asked smiling. His date nodded.  
  
"Sure Heero," he answered and took a quick look at his watch in the light of the candles. "Damn, already after 9 pm! There is not much time left before we have to meet with the others. Somehow I feel a little sorry that this date is near the end now."  
  
He sighed a little but then smiled again. "But... oh well, let's not think about this now. Let's simply walk around the whole 'Lightning Heart Base'?  
  
The Japanese boy smiled and took the long haired boy's hand. "We have the rest of out lives to go out on dates Duo."  
  
He reached over to get the flowers and held them out to Duo. The American took the flowers with wide eyes and led them both out of the restaurant. He stayed silent the whole time in the lift till they came out on one of the big streets with it's masses of colored lights.   
  
Heero looked at Duo a little worried. "Is something wrong Duo? You're so; quiet..."  
  
The asked one looked at Heero with wide shining eyes, but still kept silent.  
  
The short haired boy turned to him and held his cheeks. "What is it Duo?"  
  
"Did you mean that?" Duo finally whispered with a smile. Heero took Duo's hand that was holding the flowers and brought it between them.  
  
"You know Duo, when I bought these, I honestly didn't know what to choose. But, the elderly woman who worked there said *Flowers can speak my feelings* and..." he stopped and pulled Duo closer. "Do they speak to you?"  
  
He stared into the eyes of his date and waited patiently and nervously for an answer.  
  
"They say...." Duo started hesitantly. "*Love*... *you*... and *me*"  
  
Heero chuckled softly. He brushed Duo's hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. "They say..." he started and pointed to the blue flower, "*I*, then the red one, *love*, and at last the violet, *you*.  
  
He looked up and smiled nervously before he added the next sentence in a whisper. "I love you... Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Hearing this, Duo put the flowers carefully to the ground and faced Heero again without saying anything. Suddenly a wide smile came to his face and hugged Heero with all his strength.  
  
"I love you too, Heero Yuy! Love you, love you, love you and love you so, so much!" He hugged him even more while he said this. Heero sighed in contentment and held him close. His eyes became wet.  
  
"Heero?" the long haired boy whispered. "I... I didn't dare ask you this when I asked you to go on a date with me, because, I didn't know how well it would turn out, but... until you have to go back to earth, will you stay with me? Will you... at least stay *this* night with me?"  
  
The Japanese boy nodded and buried his face into Duo's neck. "I want to stay!" he said. "Earth isn't enough of a home to go back to. Can I... just stay with you? Not only tonight but... for as long as you want me to?"  
  
"Anything you want Heero! Anything you want!" Duo answered excitedly and smiled while he pulled far enough away from his date for a kiss. Heero pulled Duo closer again as the kiss went on. The very deep and loving kiss took them a while before Duo managed to gather enough willpower to break it at last.  
  
"Heero, let's wander around a little?" he suggested to the short haired boy. "We have still a little time left until the others arrive.  
  
Heero nodded and smiled.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" Duo asked. "Just along all these streets, and maybe we can stop a one of the ice-cream parlors?" Duo added the last sentence with a grin.   
  
Heero smiled amused. "Let's go then."  
  
They walked along the streets, filled with life and music. From above they could watch the manufactured night sky. It really did look like the earth's. Duo took Heero's arm and leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder. The short haired boy looked at him and then their gazes met, both boys smiled.  
  
Suddenly Duo's attention was bound to something on the streets and he pointed at a banner in excitement.  
  
"There Heero, look! This ice cream parlor looks great!"  
  
He pulled Heero along nearly bouncing towards the parlor. The short haired boy could only chuckle at his dates' excitement. When they arrived at the parlor, he took a look at the list of ice creams. "What would you like Duo?"  
  
"One of the soft serve ice creams please. Chocolate and vanilla please. And what about you Heero?  
  
The asked one pretended to think about the question, although he was already sure about what he wanted. "How about we share?" he finally asked smirking.  
  
"I don't mind." Duo answered with a grin. He turned to the young girl in the parlor.  
  
"One vanilla-chocolate please."  
  
"One vanilla-chocolate coming up!" the waitress said. "Would you like it on a cone or in a bowl?"  
  
"Cone please," Duo answered. The waitress grinned.  
  
"Alright... what size?" She indicated the different sizes on a board.  
  
"The largest." the longhaired boy immediately answered with a snicker.   
  
The waitress grinned again and took the largest cone. She went over to the machine and pulled down the lever, making vanilla and chocolate ice cream swirl out. After a few seconds she pushed the lever back up and held out the cone to Duo. "Alright that will be... 12 credits."  
  
Duo lifted an eyebrow in disbelief and she started to giggle.  
  
"I'm just kidding. Five credits... with maybe seven for tips?" she added with a wink.  
  
"Maybe I should just take the ice cream and run?" Duo chuckled and gave her five credits before Heero had a chance to. "This time it's *my* turn to pay Heero." he declared with a smile.  
  
The waitress smiled at the sight of them. "Enjoy your ice cream you two." she winked before going to the next customer.   
  
Duo waved goodbye and smiled blissfully at Heero before taking his first lick of the ice cream.   
  
"I bet you're happy that you finally got your dessert ne?" Heero said while he watched him with a smirk.  
  
"My second dessert, yes." Duo said offering Heero the cone. "You had the idea of sharing one, now you have also to eat before I eat it all alone."  
  
"I was hoping you hadn't forgotten about me." The Japanese boy said playfully and grabbed onto Duo's wrist to keep it still. He took a long lick and smiled before releasing his wrist.  
  
"Teasing aren't we?" The longhaired boy smirked at his date and copied the way Heero licked the ice cream before.  
  
"Yes I believe that we are." Heero replied. He licked his lips clean of the ice cream and smirked. Duo chuckled and offered his partner the ice cream for a second time. The shorthaired boy licked it again but this time the already melting ice cream dribbled down his chin.  
  
"Oi, Heero, the ice cream!" Duo pointed out. Then suddenly he started to smirk. "Let me help you out!" He leaned forward and licked the rest of it away carefully. "Hmmmm very nice!"  
  
Heero could only chuckle. "I do have some napkins Duo... " he mentioned, "But your way of cleaning was *much* better."  
  
"I know that." the longhaired boy said grinning.  
  
"I should return the favour though." Heero started slowly and then leaned in close to lick the side of Duo's mouth.  
  
"Huh, now you left ice-cream on *my* face!" Duo discovered and feigned a pouting act.   
  
Heero smiled. "Perhaps I should try harder ne?" He leaned close and licked the ice cream from Duo's mouth again.  
  
"Hmmm, much better now. Arigatou." the longhaired boy said smiling. Glancing up he caught sight of a clock as he continued to wander around the streets with Heero.  
  
"Damn, I don't like to say this but I fear we have just a few minutes left before we should meet with the others." Duo sighed, a little disappointed. "Let's go to find the entrance and finish eating our ice cream."  
  
"Sure." Heero answered with a soft smile and offered Duo his hand. Duo continued to lick on the ice cream and offered it civilly to Heero after each of his own licks. The Japanese licked the ice cream before slipping his arms around his date. Duo touched Heero's hand with his own free hand.  
  
"Ne Heero...?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This date was the most wonderful thing I've experienced since the war ended." Duo continued and leaned back on Heero. "It's a pity that it has to end now. But I enjoyed every minute of it. Enjoyed every minute being with you."  
  
Heero leaned on Duo's shoulder, savouring the close contact and replied hesitantly. "But... we can do it again... ne?"  
  
"Sure we can." the long haired boy answered smiling. "Every time we want, every second we feel like it and since you asked to live with me, there will be no problems with the distance this time." He chuckled a little before he added, "So no sleepless night for me."  
  
He became red, but Heero didn't care at all. He simply smiled with relief and hugged Duo closer. The American boy offered Heero the rest of the cone. "Ne, Heero" he started softly. "Let's go, our friends are waiting!"  
  
The asked one opened his mouth to eat the rest of the cone and nodded. "Let's go!" he agreed and smiled lovingly at Duo.  
  
The long haired boy turned around in Heero's arms and smiled. "Well not before a last..." he kissed Heero deeply, with all his passion, love and longing. His tongue licked over Heero's lips in request of invitation and Heero opened his mouth willingly. The short haired boy reached for Duo's tongue with his own while his hands went under the shirt of the American to gently caress his back.  
  
Duo got a good taste of the rest ice cream Heero had eaten. He moaned contentedly into Heero's mouth and pressed harder against him. The Japanese boy replied with his own deep moan in his throat as he felt Duo's erection press against his own. He moved one hand to the front, brushing across Duo's stomach.  
  
Duo on the other hand didn't hold still either. He dived his hand under Heero's shirt and massaged his back. But at last they had to break because of the need for air.  
  
The long haired boy looked around a little, mind fogged. "Uh well..." he started to become red when he realized his surroundings, but nobody seemed to pay attention. "...if we go on we would give the people here a.... uhm show."  
  
He coughed but Heero's only answer was a little snicker. The Japanese boy took deep breath to calm down and pressed one last kiss onto Duo's cheek. "We should go then. The others will be waiting."  
  
Duo nodded and started to walk a little faster to reach his friends. But suddenly he turned around and walked backwards so that he was able to face Heero.  
  
"Arigatou!" he told his short haired date. "Thank you so much for dating me! It was the most wonderful time I've ever had!" he grabbed Heero's hand and interlaced their fingers.   
  
The Japanese boy smiled. "I should be thanking you. This day I shall never forget."  
  
"Never!" the long haired boy agreed. "Ah look there are they!"  
  
And then Duo ran forward, dragging Heero with him to greet their waiting friends.  
  
Owari  
  
[N1] ubiquitous means ever present.  
  
[N2} juxtapose means to put side by side or adjacent to. 


End file.
